


Cool You Down

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Coming Untouched, Doggy Style, Floor Sex, Hair-pulling, Hot Weather, Husbands, Ice Play, Licking, M/M, Married Life, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: The air conditioner in Peter's penthouse is broken.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Cool You Down

Aro unlocked the penthouse door and could hear Peter yelling and cursing in another room. The vampire frowned as he set his key on the table and shut the door. The room felt hot, much hotter than usual. Temperature usually didn’t concern Aro at all, but it was hot enough that he could definitely feel it. He removed his dark jacket and hung it up on the rack, then walked through the foyer, where he could his human cursing more. He turned the corner and found Peter standing in the middle of the living room, wearing only his boxers and a white tank top. His hair looked slightly darker than usual as he raked one hand through it, the other holding his mobile against his ear.

“You’ve got to be bloody kidding me,” he snapped into the phone. “It’s a thousand fucking degrees in my house and the bloke can’t be here till tomorrow? What the fuck?”

Aro could hear the person on the opposite end of the phone say something and Peter sighed. 

“Fine, whatever,” he griped. “But I better be the first appointment tomorrow or I’m fucking calling again.!” He hung up and irritably tossed his mobile onto the coffee table. “Thanks for nothing.”

He wiped the back of his hand across his brow. Aro could see patches of sweat on the white fabric of the tank top his husband wore, showing hints of his fair skin beneath. The vampire cleared his throat to announce his prescance and stepped further into the room.

“What’s going on, my dear?” he asked.

“My fucking A/C is busted and the repair idiots told me the guy can’t be here till tomorrow,” Peter replied. “It’s already so bloody hot in here. How do they expect us to deal with this till then?”

“The heat doesn’t really bother me,” Aro said. “Perhaps we could stay somewhere cooler for tonight?”

“Nah, I want to make sure I’m here when the guy shows up,” Peter said. “If he shows up.”

He sighed and wiped his brow again. Aro watched, fascinated by the sheen on Peter’s skin from the lights shining in from the windows, glistening off his sweaty flesh. His hair stuck to his forehead a little and his collarbone was shown off deliciously in his tank top. His arms were on full display as well, the wiry muscles taut beneath the skin. Peter looked up and noticed Aro’s staring.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Aro said quickly, suddenly embarrassed. “You just look so….hot and bothered.”

Peter snorted and walked into the kitchen. Aro watched as he switched on the sink, gathered some water in his hands and splashed some onto his face, then ran his hands through his hair, slicking it back slightly. He sighed in relief and Aro licked his lips unconsciously. He’d seen Peter like this before but it was still such an arousing sight. The sweat fascinated him more than anything. Vampires didn’t sweat unless they were infected by werewolf bites, so Aro was strangely interested in it. 

“You’re lucky this doesn’t bother you,” Peter said, breaking Aro out of his thoughts. “I’m kinda jealous honestly.”

He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. He rubbed the chilled bottle along his neck before opening it and pouring a little over his head, shaking his hair out like a dog. Aro’s cock twitched in his dress pants. This was going to be a long night. 

As the evening progressed, Aro was convinced he was going to spontaneously combust. He was seated beside Peter on the couch, watching a movie. His husband had his feet up on the table and his arms crossed over his chest, a small fan next to him whirring quietly as it rotated. He still wore his boxers and tank top, and was still sweating. Every now and again he would wipe his brow and his neck, trying to remove some of the excess. Aro watched him more than the movie, utterly turned on and fascinated as he saw a drop of sweat drip down Peter’s neck and pool in the divot where it met his shoulder. The vampire fought down the urge to lean over and lick it up.

At one point, Peter leaned forward and reached for his drink on the table. He reached inside the glass of amber liquid and removed one of the ice cubes. Aro’s eyes widened hungrily as he watched Peter run the cube along his neck, his sharp jawline. Aro licked his lips for probably the thousandth time that night and he moaned softly under his breath.

“You alright?” Peter asked, arching an eyebrow as he glanced at Aro, still running the cube across his neck.

“Fine,” Aro replied. 

Peter raised his other eyebrow as he tossed the melting cube into the trash. “Wait a minute. I just realized something.”

“What’s that, my love?” Aro asked. 

Peter took his feet off the table and moved closer to Aro, placing a hand on the vampire’s. Aro looked down at their hands and interlaced their fingers. 

“You’re cold,” Peter said. 

“Yes,” Aro agreed. 

Peter suddenly smirked and slid into his husband’s lap. Aro let out a startled noise and placed his hands on Peter’s hips, staring into those big brown eyes. His skin was warm and smelled amazing, salt from his sweat and the hint of his cologne. Peter cupped Aro’s chin in his hand and stroked the skin along his jaw.

“Want to help keep me cool?” the hunter asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Aro growled and planted his lips onto Peter’s, kissing him deeply. Peter moaned, melting into Aro’s lap and grinding against him. The vampire was too dressed for his liking and Peter started removing his husband’s clothes, eager to feel the smooth, cold skin beneath. Aro stepped in and helped, their kisses never ceasing as he removed his shirt and tie, then fumbled for the fastenings of his slacks, sliding them off his legs to the floor. Peter sighed as Aro removed his tank top and tossed it away, their skin finally touching fully.

“You feel amazing,” Peter breathed. 

Aro kissed Peter’s neck, licking a strip up the arch, tasting the saltiness of his sweat as he nibbled his tattoos. He bit down gently and Peter moaned again, tipping his head back to give him more access as he removed his underwear. As he did, however, they both lost balance and tumbled to the floor, Aro pinning Peter to the floor in front of the coffee table. 

“Fuck,” Peter groaned, grinding his hips up to Aro’s. 

“You are so gorgeous, Peter,” Aro whispered reverently, running his elegant hands across his lover’s bare chest, tweaking his nipples. “But still so hot. We should cool you down, shouldn’t we?”

“Yes, please, fuck,” Peter keened, his eyes huge and dark, desire and need rolling off him in waves. 

Aro grabbed his hands, entwining their fingers as they kissed and pinned them above Peter’s head. The vampire’s skin felt amazing against Peter’s, cooling him and making goosebumps appear along his flesh. Aro kissed and bit along his human’s neck, leaving marks down to his shoulder. He let go of Peter’s hands and amazingly, the hunter kept them above his head, his toes curling as Aro kissed down to his chest before pausing. He grabbed Peter’s drink off the table and removed the other ice cube, placing it between his ruby lips.

“Aro!” Peter cried out, arching his back against the floor as the vampire traced his clavicle with the cube, then along his collarbone. “Fuck, that feels amazing.”

Aro smirked around the cube, circling one of Peter’s nipples and making him keen loudly as the bud peaked. Aro did the same to the other nipple until the cube melted, then licked a stripe across Peter’s slender stomach, just above where his erection was leaking precome against his navel. The vampire briefly took the head of the cock in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue before pulling away, kissing and biting across Peter’s inner thighs. Peter was moaning and writhing around on the carpet, as Aro hoisted one of his legs up and spread the other one.

The vampire’s kisses were getting closer and closer to the hunter’s entrance. Peter all but yelled as Aro’s tongue, made colder by the ice cube, laved over his hole, coaxing it to open with broad, deft licks before sticking his tongue inside, tasting his lover deeply. One of Peter’s hands came down and tangled in Aro’s long black hair, tugging him closer.

“Aro, fuck, that feels so fucking good,” Peter whined. “God, don’t stop, please don’t fucking stop!”

Aro hummed in agreement, licking his lover open. He pressed his tongue in deeper and heard Peter yell again, knowing he’d hit his husband’s prostate. Peter tugged on Aro’s hair again.

“Fuck me, Aro,” he pleaded. “I want you inside me.”

Aro delivered a final lick to Peter’s hole and pulled back, his red eyes wide and dark. Peter was propped up on his elbows, a delectable pink flush spreading down his chest, his lips red and swollen from their kisses, his skin still slick with sweat. 

“Arrange yourself on your hands and knees while I get the lubricant,” Aro instructed. 

He got up and left the room for a minute, grabbing the lube from the bedroom. When he returned, Peter had obeyed and was now waiting on his hands and knees, his smooth, flawless back facing Aro. The vampire peeled off his own underwear and approached his lover slowly, running a cold hand across the warm skin of his lover’s spine. Peter shivered at the touch. Aro smirked and flipped open the lube, noting the way Peter perked up at the noise. Aro knelt behind his lover, kissing the small of his back as he carefully inserted one finger into Peter, who gasped at the intrusion.

It wasn’t long before Aro had three fingers deep inside Peter’s hole, massaging his prostate firmly and letting Peter’s cries grow louder and more desperate. He dug his nails into the carpet and tossed his head back, rocking his hips back against Aro’s fingers.

“Fuck me, Aro, please,” he whined. 

“Anything for you, my dear,” Aro purred.

He removed his fingers and kneeled on his knees behind his human, slicking up his cock. Aro grasped Peter’s hip, tight enough to leave bruises as he guided his erection into Peter swiftly, making them both moan loudly as Aro bottomed out. He kissed and licked up Peter’s spine as he began a punishing rhythm, thrusting in deeply and pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. Peter cried out in pleasure as Aro nailed his sweet spot with each thrust. 

“Aro, yes, fuck, don’t stop,” Peter cried. “God, you feel so good!”

Aro tangled a hand in his lover’s sweaty hair, tugging his head back and increasing the speed of his thrusts, making Peter’s cries increase in number and volume. His orgasm took them both by surprise. He tightened around Aro as he came onto the carpet, yelling the vampire’s name hoarsely. Aro gasped at the increase in tightness and bit down hard on the back of Peter’s neck, thrusting once more before coming deep inside of the hunter. Both of them collapsed bonelessly to the floor, Aro still buried inside Peter. The vampire turned them carefully onto their sides and stroked his human’s back gently and nosed at his ear.

“Peter?” he asked. “Are you alright, dear?”

“M’bloody fantastic,” Peter replied sleepily. 

Aro smiled and kissed his love’s shoulder, then carefully pulled out, nuzzling his husband’s neck when he whined at the loss. The vampire left the room and went into the kitchen, wetting a cloth in the sink before returning to Peter, tenderly cleaning him up and then pulling the hunter into his arms, carrying him to the bedroom. He peeled the covers back and laid Peter down gently.

“Do you need anything, my love?” Aro asked, stroking Peter’s hair.

“Water,” Peter rasped. 

Aro nodded and went back to the kitchen, then came back with a bottle of water. He held it to Peter’s lips and held his head as the hunter drank greedily. Aro placed the water on the nightstand and laid beside Peter, who rolled over and cuddled as close as he could to the vampire, making sure as much of their skin touched as possible.

“You’re the first person to ever actually like my cold skin,” Aro said, resuming his stroking of the hunter’s hair. 

Peter huffed a laugh and looked into Aro’s eyes. “Yeah? Well, you’re the first person I know to have a sweat fetish.”

“I do not have a sweat fetish,” Aro replied indignantly. “That’s not even a thing for humans, is it?”

“No, but it is for you,” Peter retorted before drifting off to sleep.

Aro shook his head and rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn’t going to hear the end of this.


End file.
